


home.

by can_i_be_your_star__love



Series: Jaith/Jeith Discord Weekly Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, James calls Keith Clyde like in Bonnie and Clyde, James has anemia and lung cancer, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_be_your_star__love/pseuds/can_i_be_your_star__love
Summary: Prompt #1 for Jaith/Jeith discord, 'A Visit to the Hospital'.James is waiting, Keith missed home so much.





	home.

"That's all for today, cadets. You are all free to go," Their instructor directed as they packed their supplies.

A cadet with light brown hair neatly placed his items in his bag and was about to leave the room as quietly as he could until the instructor approached him. It was awkward at first; they both stood there in silence, while everyone else talked and joked out of the room. The chatter died out in the hallways and the other cadets went to their dorms.

"Cadet James Griffin, Your father is of great importance, I assume?" The instructor asked.

"Yes, sir, but may I ask? Why?" James replied as politely as he could but gripped his bag tighter.

"Just curious because I never knew he had a son, so to say," He started his way back to his desk. "There must be a reason as to why a General's son wasn't inputted into the system before this year and I just realized."

"I'm sorry, instructor. Although if I may give you some advice, the fact that I wasn't in the system because my father is a General should be enough evidence," James spat out, attempting to keep his voice as toned down as possible.

"I didn't mean to offend you, cadet. As I said, I was just curious is all," The instructor headed for the door, already with all his supplies. "Close the door on your way out and study for the test that will be given next week, Cadet."

James walked to the door, his bag over his shoulder. Although before he was able to lock the classroom up, he heard footsteps running towards him. It was another cadet, one he knew for a long time. They pushed through the door, ignoring James and went straight for their desk.

"Kogane, you shouldn't be here. The class has already finished the instructor has just left," James said, already fed up with how his day was going.

"Shut up, James. You're still here so it's fine," Cadet Kogane growled out, while he took something from his desk that seemed of great importance to him.

"I honestly don't care anymore. I have somewhere to be and I'm kind of running late," James sighed. "Just lock up the room on your way out to the system."

James walked away from the classroom, leaving Cadet Kogane in confusion. James never let things slide, especially when the instructor wasn't there. Cadet Kogane decided to follow him in pure curiosity and because he didn't really have anything else to do.

It was also a vacation week, so every cadet was able to do what they want as long as it wasn't against regulations. They were also able to go to the city to visit family, buy necessities, or simply have fun.

James was boarding the bus to the city, as well as many other cadets, but for what? Kogane decided to find out and boarded the bus as well. When they arrived at the city, James went in a different direction from everyone else. Which Kogane knew went to the hospital, but for whatever reason it was, Kogane stopped following him. He shouldn't care why James was going to the hospital, so he boarded the next bus back to the Garrison. Telling himself to check it out another day, ignoring the slight ache in his heart as he remembered watching James walk to the hospital, realizing James was shaking as he walked.

•———√|√|√|√|v———√|√|√|√|v—•

"Oh yeah, is that what Mommy and Daddy told you before-" James got punched in the face, realizing just what he had said.

He and Kogane were sent to the office afterward, while Shiro stood up to the officer in charge. James felt envious of Kogane, it wasn't fair he had someone on his side. When Shiro entered the room they were in, he wanted to leave immediately. So when another officer said he could leave, he left. To him, it was unfair that Keith loved his parents enough to punch him in the face because he wouldn't have done the same.

"Something is wrong with him, Shiro," Kogane said.

"What do you mean, Keith?" Shiro replied, awaiting his answer. Keith fidgeted in his seat, not knowing what to say.

"James never made a family taunt, he always kept his scolding to the situation at hand. Something is wrong, I know it."

•———√|√|√|√|v———√|√|v——•

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" The nurse asked.

"Do you have anything on a teenager named James Griffin?" They asked, showing her their officer badge.

"I will put up their records for you in just a second, can you wait for a bit?" She asked, worried.

The officer nodded, standing to the side as she went to the back to get the records. The hospital records were printed insecurity of the database. She came back quickly handing him the folder.

"It seems he came here not too long ago. I recognize him as he comes here when he has an appointment often. He doesn't have a guardian in his name, so his files are free for you to view," She said going back to work.

He skimmed through the first page, already knowing the basic information on the cadet. He quickly wondered, why are there so many pages in this folder?

•——√|√|√|√|v———————•

Shiro walked into his apartment with Adam. His face grim and a copy of James' records in his hands. Adam greeted him at the couch, as he watched something on the T.V. His smile quickly wavered as he saw Shiro's face. He turned off the T.V. and told Shiro to come to sit near him.

"Shiro, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, tentatively.

"I, um," Shiro slumped in his seat. "Keith told me that there was something wrong with James Griffin..."

"And?"

"He also told me he went to the hospital last semester vacation. Which wasn't listed in the Garrison files. So I went to go check it out."

"Cut to the chase, Takashi. What did you find?"

"Look for yourself," He handed him the files. "I feel awful, Adam."

•————√|v———•

"James?" He managed to speak out.

"Yes, Kogane?" He asked, turning to him.

"It's been a few days and the bruise from my punch isn't technically gone, why's that?" Keith tentatively replied.

James opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as fast, and turned away with a grim look on his face.

"It's fine, Kogane. I just get bruised easily," He unknowingly clenched his fists tighter. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Um, yeah. First, I'm really sorry. Like really truly sorry. I just got so angry at you. Second, drop the Kogane thing, I've known you for years. Third, you're invited to when Shiro and I go out riding in the desert later," He spoke, nervously and quick.

Shiro had told him to invite James later as an apology.

"Oh," James looked at the afternoon sky. "Sure, Ko-Keith. If I'm not intruding I would like to join you two."

"That's chill and I asked for you to come, so you're not intruding on anything. It's uh, at 1700 hours. We also meet at the garage, so I'll see you?" Keith quickly asked.

"Yea, Yeah. I'll be there."

•————√|v———•

_"Jamie?"_

_"Jamie, wake up."_

_"You shouldn't be here, James. You need to head back to the garrison, okay?"_

He stared into the fake afternoon sky, thinking. It had been years since that conversation and he wished he stayed with him. At least with Keith, he had a reason to live for.

When Professor Holt came back to earth, he knew Keith would be home soon, then Voltron wasn't responding to transmissions and the Galra attacked. Medical supplies became a luxury and James' time is now limited. He was stuck in a white room with tubes connected to him, telling him that he was barely hanging on.

He hates how helpless he feels. He hates how no one is telling him anything about the outside world and no one has come to visit him or tell him if something important happened.

He could tell the garrison had been in a fight with the rampaging feet outside the door and the frantic yells the other day. It didn't help that they set up a fake sky on a screen if anything were to happen on the window. He felt helpless, which made him want to see Keith even more.

James brought his legs towards his chest and curled into a ball. He never wanted this. Sure, the advanced technology has let him survive this long for the past 7 years, but he wasn't one of the lucky ones.

James had never hated his family more in his life until he found out.

His mother died from the same thing he has now and it didn't make it any better than his father always smoked when he had the chance. He despises that man and he never wants to see his wretched face again.

His lip quivered and his shoulders shook. He hadn't done this for a long time, but bottling it up didn't do him good. So, he cried. He cried until he blacked out.

•————————•

"Keith?"

He clenched his hands around the bouquet in his hands.

"Yes, mom?" He replied.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm just going to see someone. It's no one bad, I promise. It'll be really quick too, okay. I just found out they're still here and I haven't seen them ever since I left earth and I-" His mother shushed him.

"It's fine. I get it, just don't be gone for a long time. You're still recovering, kay'," She said, smiling softly.

His lips curved up in response.

"Yeah, I won't be long."

He was finally going to see him. After so long, he was going to see James again. In his heart, he celebrated being able to see him again, but in his mind, he knew he hurt him so much.

He stood in front of the door for so long, a nurse walked up to him and asked why he was there. He was pressured into going inside, but he had his doubts.

What if James didn't want to see him? Will he think I pity him because he has Lung cancer? No, he can't, I already knew he had that when I left. Just go in, Keith. He'll still love you. But what if he doesn't. Just go in Keith, c'mon.

He pressed his hand to the keypad.

"Black Paladin, Keith Kogane. Welcome." The robotic voice said as they opened the door.

He stepped in, as quietly as he could. He saw the machines, the wilting flowers in the nearby vase, and most importantly, he saw James. He saw James sleeping soundly on the bed, his chest rising up and down as he breathed, and he felt like breaking down then and there.

It had been so long since he saw him. His hair was still the same, but he was much skinnier and paler than before, it broke his heart to see him like this.

He walked to the side of the hospital bed making sure he didn't step on any cords and sat down in the chair beside it. Flowers in one hand, his free hand reached for James' smaller one.

James stirred in his sleep and he turned his head towards Keith. It would've been funny honestly because he faces ranged from confusion to anger to relief to happiness.

"Hey, Clyde."

Keith's breath hitched as he heard those two words. He missed them so much.

"Jamie. I'm _home_."

•——————•

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so.. this is pretty okay?
> 
> What happens after is pretty open. Either James survives because of alien tech or he dies? I don't know. It's an open ending, it could end here or you can build upon it.
> 
> Good luck and thanks for reading this.


End file.
